Conventional communication systems have limitations with respect to energy consumption, data rate, range, and network interoperability. Need exists for technology that can extend battery life in an illumination environment. Further need exists for technology that can improve communication data rate in an illumination environment. Further need exists for technology that can improve communication range in an illumination environment. Further need exists for technology that can improve network interoperability in an illumination environment. A capability addressing such a need, or another related deficiency in the art, would improve lighting and/or communications, including from economic, usability, and energy perspectives.